PC:Prime (Someone)
Summary Fluff Background See this post Appearance and personality Prime is a tall clockwork construct of humanoid appearance mainly built of steel, copper and silver. Thosands of small cogs, oil tubes and steam conduits, visible behing his plating, whirl and turn inside him, powered by a perpetual motion machine inside his chest: he has not the fibers and typical construction proper warforged do. His face is built as a single plate, so except the eyes he can't open his mouth or make facial expressions. To communicate, he whistles releasing steam and uses the turning tiles built in his chest, which can form letters and messages. Recently however he's been working on a voice machine with a limited number of predetermined messages: "Yes", "No", "Or what?", "Go away", "Please come back later", and a wide collection of insults in several languages. Despite being created less than a month ago, Prime has been throroughly programmed and has a fully formed personality and knowledge of the outside world. He's conscious of his stenghts as a durable unit and internally programmed agression management skills; faced with the alternative of simply existing of actually having a life and doing something, he's decided that the later sounds funnier. He's no intention of ending as a expensive curiosity in sme fat king's court, as Optimus intended. Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses +2 vs ongoing damage; Can take roll or 10 on death saves. Senses and Reactions Health Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (-1 from Plate) Powers Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power03= |Power04= }} Class Features Fighter +2 Fortitude Fighter Talent: One handed weapon talent: +1 to hit with one handed melee weapons. Combat Challenge: Mark target on hit or miss. Mark lasts until end of next turn. Target is at a -2 penalty to attack if not including Prime as a target. Adjacent marked target that shifts or does not include Prime in attack allows basic melee attack as an immediate interupt; if Prime is wielding a heavy shield, he can push the marked enemy 1 square (shield push feat effect). Combat Superiority: Add 2 to opportunity attack rolls. Enemy struck by OA stops moving, if a move provoked attack. Target may use remaining actions to resume movement. Racial Features * +2 Str, +2 Con * Languages: Common *Skill Bonus: +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate *Living Construct: Does not need to eat, drink, breathe, or sleep. Never makes Endurance checks to resist the effect of starvation, thirst, or suffocation. *Unsleeping Watcher: Does not sleep and instead enter a state of minor self-repairs, oiling himself and winding up various mechanical parts parts for 4 hours to gain the benefits of an extended rest. While in this state, he is fully aware of his surroundings and notice approaching enemies and other events as normal. *Warforged Mind: +1 racial bonus to your Will. *Warforged Resilience: +2 racial bonus to saving throws against ongoing damage. Also, when making a death saving throw, Prime can take the better result of the die roll or 10. *Warforged Resolve: Has the warforged resolve power. Skills and Languages Languages Allarian(Common) Feats Level 1: *Armor Proficiency (Plate) Level 2: Shield Push Regional Benefits Background : Early life - Isolated (perception class skill) Equipment Adventurer's kit, +1 Knockback Warhammer (-840 gp), Heavy Shield. 150 gp Stoneborn plate armor (gained here) Cloak of the Walking Wounded (-840 gp) Wish List: +1 knockback warhammer (L4), +1 stoneborn armor, Cloak of the walking wounded (L4), Boots of the Fencing Master (L7), Iron armbands of power (L6). Tracking XP: 1030 1927 Money: 1820 Changes Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking. Approval 2 Previous points corrected. Approved by horticulture. Status Approved for level 1. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters